


Теория и практика

by Ekevka, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Femdom, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Pegging, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Практика бывает разная, но главное - чтобы все получили удовольствие.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 1 - Тексты R-NC-21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Теория и практика

Ногти Леи оставляли алые бороздки на спине Люка, и Хан задержал дыхание, словно бы это его столь самозабвенно целовала принцесса.

Судя по тому, что Хан чувствовал привкус ее помады, кто-то из них двоих, — Люк, наверняка Люк! — щедро делился с ним своими ощущениями. 

Хан бы предпочел прямо целовать любого из них, но не сейчас. Близнецы явно хотели доказать себе и друг другу, что оба живы, что оба пережили очередной рывок, а Хан должен был быть благодарен за разрешение присутствовать.

Лея чуть отстранила Люка, что-то шепнула ему на ухо. Тот с энтузиазмом кивнул и начал снимать брюки, обнажив прекрасную задницу. Лея же подошла к Хану, и в смутном свете полузаряженной лампы она казалась призраком, а не женщиной, чью грудь Хан мог бы нарисовать с закрытыми глазами.

— Сегодня ты только смотришь, — сказала она Хану тем же тоном, каким приказывала имперцам сдаться. — Смотришь и учишься, и, возможно, я позволю тебе поучаствовать активнее в следующий раз.

Хан хотел ответить, но вовремя вспомнил, что Лея могла и выгнать его взашей — было и такое, и даже Люк за него не заступился бы. 

Поэтому Хан лишь кивнул и смотрел, затаив дыхание, как Люк осторожно устраивается на койке, подпихивая подушку под бедра, и как Лея тщательно смазывает страпон — вроде бы, тот самый, что Хан сделал для нее из металла Звезды Смерти. 

Не удержавшись, Хан потряс лампу и в ярком свете увидел, как Лея села сзади Люка и вошла в него одним резким движением. Люк еле слышно застонал, а Хан прикусил губу — Лея еще и нагнулась, осторожно слизывая кровь с царапин на спине Люка, и Хан начал опасаться, что он кончит первым. 

— Двигайся, дорогая, — томно сказал Люк и подмигнул Хану.

Одновременно с этим основание члена Хана словно бы сжало кольцо из тех, что в свое время очень любил Ландо, — Хану следовало бы догадаться, что Люк не только о моде и бластерах будет Ландо расспрашивать, но Люк все еще казался тем наивным деревенским мальчишкой, которого и спрашивать-то о любимой позе неудобно: махнет длинными ресницами да переспросит: «А что, бывают разные?»

Лея начала ритмично двигать бедрами, столь медленно и размеренно, словно бы занималась спортом. Кольцо на члене Хана двигалось ей в такт, и Хан ругнулся, поняв, что, видимо, это Лея тренировала использование Силы в сложных обстоятельствах. 

Люк призывно облизал губы, попытался обернуться, — целоваться он любил, — но Лея схватила его за шкирку и удержала на месте. Люк обиженно застонал.

Хан не удержался: встал на колени перед кроватью и впился в губы Люка своими, гладя везде, где мог достать, — плечи, руки и Люка, и Леи, ребра Люка... 

Пока его не остановило кольцо Силы, сжавшееся на члене до боли.

— Я сказала, что ты только смотришь, — едва ли не прошипела Лея, не прекращая, впрочем, трахать своего брата.

— Я быстро учусь, — подмигнул ей Хан. — К тому же, разве теорию не нужно подкреплять практикой?

— Давай выебем его вдвоем? — предложил Люк и подался резко назад, нарушая ритм Леи. — Но не сегодня, потом, чтобы он ждал и надеялся каждый вечер, что мы позовем его еще раз.

— Его и это не исправит, — вздохнула Лея. Кольцо на члене Хана сжалось еще чуть-чуть, достаточно, чтобы он ругнулся, а потом пропало. Вместо этого обе его руки повисли на небольшом расстоянии от Люка — если Люк захочет, то сможет об него потереться, но сам Хан дотронуться больше не сможет. 

Попытавшись двинуться, Хан понял, что все его тело словно бы опять застыло в карбоните — разве что он все видел и мог дышать.

Люк потянулся и едва ли не стыдливо поцеловал Хана в губы, едва касаясь, словно бы это он был благородной принцессой.

— Если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, то Лея выебет и тебя, — сказал он тоном, явно подцепленным из плохих голопорно.

Лея, поймав взгляд Хана, вновь начала трахать Люка, теперь чуть быстрее.

Еще и облизнулась при этом.

— Сегодня? — смог просипеть Хан.

— Сегодня, — ответили близнецы в унисон.

Ради этого можно было подождать.


End file.
